


Beauty on fire

by Supertights



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Not Beta Read, Nothing Hurts, POV First Person, Team Dynamics, Teenagers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-04
Updated: 2004-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Supertights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel Boy is beginning to take notice of Firestar. A lot. Internal monologue commence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty on fire

She's smiling at one of Speedball's cheesy jokes.  
Her soft lips, rose pink, are curved with good humour.  
Her eyes are sparkling. So green, like forest depths I would willingly lose myself in.  
I shake my head to try and clear it, must concentrate on the exercise about to start.  
Firestar.  
I feel privileged to count myself as her friend but what if my heart wants more?  
It's beating like I'm going to have a heart attack, I don't think that's normal.  
Why do my knees feel weak all of a sudden?  
Oh no, she caught me staring again.  
Pretend you weren't looking at her, Vance.  
Look anywhere else so she doesn't think you're some kind of freak.  
Argh, I'm looking again.  
Can't look away yet, she's flipping her hair. _Flipping_.  
Why am I so drawn to her?  
She's radiant.  
Beauty on fire.  
Is she speaking to me?  
What's that she's saying?  
"Marvel Boy, watch--"  
Darkness.

I come around to her beautiful face filling my vision.  
Her long curls fall like a curtain, the ends tickling my nose.  
Close up it's the rich warm colour of red silk with golden highlights.  
It shines under the harsh artificial lights.  
I want to reach up and touch it, see what it feels like.  
Quick, think of something intelligent to say.  
"Owww."  
Brilliant! Genius.  
She looks concerned. "You OK?" she asks.  
Does that mean she cares? About Marvel Boy or me, the guy behind the mask?  
Nova is standing behind her. Why's he grinning?  
"Sorry, Supertights, didn't think you'd just stand there like a dope once the exercise started."  
Note to self - drop something very, very, heavy on Nova next opportunity.  
I give the team the thumbs up from my current prone position on the floor.  
Everything fine.  
All of you forget it happened.  
Right now. Please.  
I am the consummate professional not some love struck teenager.  
Firestar puts out her hand to pull me up off the ground.

_I am never washing this glove again._

**Author's Note:**

> One of the oldest and worst. LOL.


End file.
